dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Festival of the Lost
'Overview' The Festival of the Lost is a time when Listhrean aershaa and aershaa furrs come together to honor all lives that have passed in the days before and during. As all Listhrean inhabitants value life and peace, with each kill - be it animal or plant - thanks and grateful thoughts to the one that made the sacrifice are settled in the mind of the one to make the kill and receive its benefits. The festival itself is a rather grand affair, taking place for approximately one week (sometimes more, sometimes less) during the first month of Fall. It is this time that is seen as a sign of great rebirth for many of the plants, and especially those who have died in this time. Preparations for the festival begin usually at the first chill of the season, bringing together heightened cooperation between the aershaa and the furrs. Specific activities may vary from one festival to another, but there are certain themes that are repeated. Pups have special games they play, with young furrs often overseeing the actions of the little ones to be sure that they are well. Adult aershaa (primarily Waters and Lights) and furrs will often share great tales of the feats of loved ones passed, or tell of hopes of those that they are unsure of in fate. This continues late into the night and even early into the next day. The more lively entertainments, such as dancing and magic displays, are usually done just as night is beginning, to give thanks to the warmth of the sun and the chill of the night for the balance that is settled for the life on the floating home. Waters often bring orbs of their element from the great lake to dance with as shamans of their pack, or from a furr settlement, calling out the grace of the dancing dead, often leaving pups in awe. Sometimes, the spirits of those that cannot move on from the Drey appear, and are honored with special songs from the melodious voices of the Listhrean Waters, and varying trinkets and gifts from the furrs, all handmade and of varying materials (IE bone, hide, feathers, string). These appearances are felt to be great moments, blessing both the festival and the dead who could not move on with a gift of peace in their hearts. The trinkets are kept close throughout the ceremony, and are often kept upon either a personal shrine within the home/den of one close to the one it's meant to represent, or upon a collective shrine near the lakeside, maintained throughout the year by a chosen one or few selected during the ceremony. Food is usually paid particular attention, as nourishment left to honor the dead that have departed during the past year is thought to aid them in their new life and in future events important to their wanderings and days, and reflects a similar blessing upon those who leave the tributes. 'Locations' Upon the islands of Listhrea, with the focus upon the largest that holds the lake, but also seen on the various smaller islands for those that cannot attend the larger central event. 'Festivities' 'Traditional Attire' Some furrs will wear painted or stained leather, with their Shamans sometimes seen wearing necklaces made of bones of small prey animals or teeth of aershaa (with permission given from family, if known, of the aershaa they were collected from). Some aershaa ask the furrs for necklaces of beads made with the colors of their dearest lost one, which they wear only during the festival, and afterwards leave upon the collective shrine. 'Ceremonies' Dance of Life: A dance performed by close friends or family of very recently deceased (loved ones lost within the last month), and those with old or horribly ill family. Furrs and aershaa dance separately, but come together to watch both dances all the same. The aershaa often dance to howlsong, those singing calling to those who were lost to let them know they are missed and honored. Water and Fire aershaa will use their magics in slight displays to show how close they were to their lost one(s). Furrs dance to the beat of their hand-carved drums and the shake of their painted rattles, sometimes singing a chant as they look to the skies and pray for their loved ones to someday return. Magic use by furrs is also seen, but is more rare as they are not as commonly gifted with visual and elemental magics. Living Words: Performed each night, groups of aershaa and furrs gather together to sit and speak as they eat, sharing tales of those they loved who are no longer with them. There is only a beginning call, set out by the eldest furr and aershaa, who stand side by side near the Shrine of the Honored Dead. Tales then continue through the night, and even past dawn. 'Variations' For those that are unable to travel to the lake, all ceremonies are performed in a smaller scale on the outlying islands, performed in smaller local groups with their own carefully made Shrine and trinkets. The shrine is usually rather small, about one third the size of the one at the lake (which easily could be the size of two full grown Ice aershaa). IHibari Kyoya 01:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Holidays Category:Aershaa Holidays Category:Furr Holidays Category:Lore